Marx
|-|Marx= |-|Marx Soul= Character Synopsis Marx is the main antagonist and final boss of the Milky Way Wishes in Kirby Super Star and its remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra. He had originally appeared as a small jester, somewhat resembling Mirror Kirby, bouncing on a multicolored beach ball. He asks Kirby to help him end a war between the Sun and Moon. Kirby listens to his plea and does what he suggests, completely unaware of Marx's ulterior motives. The jester then turns up just in time to send the final part of his devious plan into motion and simultaneously reveals that he used Kirby the whole time in order to gain control over Planet Popstar. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 3-A | At least 3-A Verse: Kirby Name: Marx, Mark, Maruku Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Jester Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Blackhole Manipulation (Can create blackholes and manipulate them), Biological Manipulation (Can create wings, alter his body shape and mass at will), Body Control (Can cut his body in half), Shapeshifting, Immortality (Type 3) and Regeneration (Returned in future games unharmed despite being bissected at the end of Kirby Super Star Ultra), Enhanced Senses, Plant Manipulation (Can create and grow vines and roses), Ice Manipulation, Intangibility (Can phase through the battlefield), Volatile Constructs, Blade Generation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Can create bombs and steel), BFR, Toon Force, Status Effect Inducement, Empathic Manipulation (Can turn enemies into allies as seen in Star Allies), Healing via Maxim Tomato, Invulnerability via Invincibility Candy, Absorption, Resurrection | Immortality (Types 3 and 7), Spirit Physiology, Cadaverism, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Wish Granting, Paint Manipulation (Can create balls of paint), Durability Negation, Universe Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, His defeat will cause the annihilation of the universe, Regeneration (High-Mid; can transform into dozens of paint drops and launches himself. No matter how many drops are destroyed, he will regenerate himself from that), etc. Destructive Ability: At least Universe Level '''(Fought equally with Kirby who has survived the end of a parallel dimension in Return to Dreamland and can push back universe destroying waves) | At least '''Universe Level (Absorbed the power of NOVA and became significantly stronger than before. Created a universe that ends with his defeat, this universe has shown countless stars and 53 distorted galaxies) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Flew from NOVA's summon point which is the galaxy's end to Pop Star in seconds) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: At least''' Universe Level (Can strike with forces that can even harm Kirby) | At least 'Universe Level '(Significally stronger than before), possibly '''Universe Level+ Durability: At least Universe Level '''(Can tank hits from Kirby) | At least '''Universe Level, possibly Universe Level+ Stamina: Very High | Limitless '(Is basically in ghost in this state) 'Range: Stellar | Universal+ Intelligence: High (Came up with a plan and tricked the sun and the moon as well as Kirby to gain ultimate power) Weaknesses: '''None | Has become basically insane '''Versions: Base | Marx Soul Other Attributes List of Equipment: His beach ball Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Kirby Category:Nintendo Category:Villains Category:Tricksters Category:Ghosts Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 3 Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Blackhole Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Plant Users Category:Ice Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Space Benders Category:Matter Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Toonforcers Category:Healers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Absorbers Category:Immortals Category:Spirits Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Universe Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Regenerators Category:Tier 2